


A Forgotten Night Worth Remembering

by Verany



Series: Reminiscences [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1920s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, First Meetings, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verany/pseuds/Verany
Summary: Damon was looking for Stefan, but instead he found Nik - or Niklaus Mikaelson found him.--What if Damon & Klaus met in 1920s Chicago?





	A Forgotten Night Worth Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> A warning: the characters are somewhat OOC. This is because I just started rewatching TVD and before that it has been over five years since I followed the series. I also have taken some creative rights with the characters, but I hope they won't disappoint you.
> 
> I own nothing; the characters are property of L. J. Smith and the elements from the TV show aren't mine neither. In no way am I trying to get any profit from this.

The club was filled with people, music and smoke. Women in their short dresses and smokey eye make-up were laughing and sipping their expensive beverages while gentlemen had cigarettes in one hand and cards in the other. The dance floor had been conquered by foxtrotting people.

Damon Salvatore was one of the rare, but not the only, non-human in the club. In his poorly planned search for his brother - to get know how he was doing and was there any way to make him suffer before disappearing from his life again - he had stumbled into a Chicagoan bar, owned by witches. 

“A bourbon, please,” he ordered at the bar counter, cash ready in his hand. Whiskey would be nice but not a good substitute for blood. He hadn't drunk in a while which made him feeling weaker than usual. 

“What brings a nightwalker as you to our humble place?” the bartender asked, giving him a knowing smile and the glass of bourbon. 

“I'm looking for my brother, to say hello. Nothing more, I assure you,” Damon flashed his signature smile. He took a gulp from his glass before leaning a little forward. 

“You wouldn't happen to know where I could find Stefan Salvatore, hmm?” he asked, lowering his voice. It was a risk to say his name aloud, but a risk he willing to take to win the witches’ trust.

A thinking expression formed on the bartender’s face before he called for a woman to come out from the backroom. “She's better with that kind of thing, especially when I don’t recall of him visiting here before,” he said before moving along the counter to serve other customers. 

Damon was left alone with his drink. Dealing with witches always came with a price, but he would rather pay it than alert his brother that he was looking for him. Harder to run away if you didn't know you were hunted. A simple location spell was all he needed. Damon’s lonely waiting was put on a halt when a stranger sat on the bar stool next to him. 

“I couldn't help but to overheard you were looking for Stefan Salvatore. I happen to know where he is,” the stranger said smoothly, getting straight to the point. Damon didn't miss how the stranger's grey eyes looked over him as someone would look at an art piece - if that piece was indeed artfully made gourmet plate. 

“Let me guess, you are willing to tell me where he is - for a price, of course?” Damon asked teasingly with a lopsided smile on his face, knowing his move had backfired him. Shouldn’t have said Stefan’s name aloud, Damon mentally chastised himself.

The male, approximately the same age as Damon himself but who knew how long had he been undead, simply smirked as an answer. With a superior hearing as this man had, Damon concluded he couldn't be anything else but a vampire. Damon didn't get the chance to say more as a woman’s cold voice interrupted them. 

“We don't serve your family, Nik, or its associated companies. You already got what you wanted. Both of you, please leave my establishment and don't come back,” she said, glaring at them and waiting for them to move. Damon was sure the woman would hex them if they didn't do as she wanted. He felt anger run through his veins. Of course she wouldn’t realise he wasn’t with the other vampire!

With a playful smiled the vampire in question replied “anything for you, dear Viola” in a sing-song tone before he stood up and fixed his attention back to Damon. 

“Wouldn't you like to know, little raven,” he said with a wink as if no interruption had happened and walked out the club like _he_ was the one who owned it. 

Damon cursed his luck silently and drank the last of his drink before following the vampire outside. Perhaps he could fish out the information from him, and if charming didn’t work… well, hopefully the vampire was younger than him and he wouldn't get himself killed. He wished he was, because calling him with ridiculous and humiliating pet name did deserve at least a broken neck.

The vampire hadn't used the main doors but a back door which led to a badly illuminated alley. Only a street cat was there to witness their talk.

“Where’s--” Damon started but was again interrupted, this time with a deep and short laugh. 

“Forgive me but I might have led you slightly astray,” he - Nik, was it? - said without sounding regretful at all. Damon groaned and started walking out of the alley. He should've known. But before he managed to take more than a step, he was stopped by a firm hand trapped around his wrist. Damon could feel the strength and instantly knew that he would be no match to the other vampire if it came to fighting. 

“My intentions are pure, little raven. I might not know where he is right now, but I know he's with my sister, and little sister always returns home before the night ends.” 

There was a pause after that. Damon looked at Nik and rolled his eyes. He would not go to the definitely older vampire’s nest. He had a daylight ring and usually when others learned of its existence, his fingers became wanted. 

“You have any proof of this?” he asked. He would not be lured like a human. Nik licked his lips and smiled. 

“You are Damon Salvatore, his older brother. Am I correct?” Nik asked. 

“That proves nothing,” Damon answered smartly. Surely there were other witches in the town, but searching for them required time this stranger was stealing from him. 

“Katherine Pierce, who you both were madly in love with, was the one whose blood made sure you survived from getting shot by your own father. Your brother also told that you have promised him an eternity of suffering because she chose him and not you, which is… admirable promise, if you manage to keep it.” 

Damon felt surprised. Why the hell had Stefan told this stranger something so personal? He wanted to strangle his baby brother before staking him repeatedly in the stomach. Angry snarl came out his mouth. Nik laughed deeply at him. 

“Let’s go to my place to wait for your brother. I can offer your a glass of whatever poison you prefer, or a neighbour. Whichever you fancy,” Nik said suggestively. 

Damon let out a defeated groan. “Lead the way,” he said. Definitely the other vampire knew his brother. Damon wasn't stupid enough to completely trust him, but he didn’t try to deny what advantages following Nik could bring to him. Getting information out of him would be easier, even though the risks for his own safety would grow. 

\--

The door was opened by a young woman. 

“Invite my friend here in,” Nik ordered. The woman obeyed and moved out of the doorway. Nik took off his jacket and motioned Damon to do the same before moving to the room Damon could only describe as a lounge. Dark wood, art deco furniture, fireplace and - just as Nik promised - alcohol. 

“May I go now, master?” the woman asked, impatience leaking into her voice. She had a party dress on and spotless makeup. 

Nik turned his eyes on Damon and raised an eyebrow. “Have you thought about what you would like to drink?” he asked, clearly hinting the young woman as “the neighbour”.

Damon could hear the woman's heartbeat quickening. She was afraid of being bitten, or extremely excited of the possibility. Damon could feel his fangs itching to get out and taste the blood. “No thank you,” he forced his eyes to stare into Nik’s. 

Nik looked disappointed, but waved his hand as a clear dismissal to the woman. She left as quickly as possible, and at the time she had closed the door, Nik had given Damon a glass full of whiskey and poured himself a drink too. He sat down and waited Damon to do the same before taking a sip. 

“You said Stefan is with your sister,” Damon said after he had tasted his drink. It was not bad, clearly his host had an expensive taste. 

“My sister seems to be enamoured with your brother.” Damon wasn't surprised by this. His brother was charming when he wanted to be, but he really didn't fancy of discussing his little brother's love-life with some stranger. 

“Do you live here?” he asked to change the path where their conversation would go. 

“At the moment I’m travelling only with my sister. We used to live in New Orleans, but family business, you see, made us try some other city,” Nik elaborated. Damon was quite sure the family Nik claimed to have was most likely filled with sired vampires and their maker - or maybe even makers, which was rare. Siblings being turned together was only a slightly more common than that. 

Nik stood up to pour another round. He gave an asking look at Damon and raised the bottle in question. Damon raised his glass as an answer. 

“I've known of your brother since last century, but I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting him until a couple of weeks ago,” he said while pouring their drinks, ”It's hard to miss such juicy news, a ripper who feels guilt!” Nik laughed while closing the whiskey bottle. “Does it run in the family?” 

He chose not to answer the question. “Stefan is an absolutist when it comes to dealing with impulses,” he said with honesty. He didn't mention it was partly his fault, or that he some nights blamed himself for all of this mess which had became their lives. But for his defence, Stefan's feeding habits were not his responsibility 

Nik hmm’ed as an answer. Suddenly he looked alarmed. It took a few seconds until Damon could hear walking too and a few minutes until there was a knock on the door. Nik left his glass on a coffee table and flashed to the front door. Damon didn't bother to move; surely it didn't concern him, for the person behind the door smelled human. 

“Sir, are you Niklaus? Miss Rebekah send me. She said you must try me before the second course,” Damon heard a young male say. He didn't hear what Nik - Niklaus? What the hell was even his name? - answered but soon the door was closed and there were two pairs of steps coming to the lounge. 

Damon took a nervous sip of his drink only to notice he had already emptied his glass. 

“Ah, perfect. You may sit there. Damon, do you want a refill?” Nik asked happily and encouraged the young male to sit next to Damon on the loveseat. 

“I'm good, thank you,” he answered and put his glass down. 

The young male had short hair and full lips. There was a bite mark on his wrist. He was dark and with a deep voice of his he asked:” Sir, would you like to drink from my neck?” 

Damon knew he couldn't refuse again to a warm dinner without a plausible reason, but to be honest, he was starving. The night could end up badly for him if he wasn't in his full powers. He gave an asking look to Nik, for wasn't the dinner suppose to be for him?

Nik grinned and said:” Go ahead, little raven.”

Damon gave a fangy smile, choosing to ignore Nik’s silly nickname, to the human and let the veins under his eyes show. He enjoyed getting in the mood. Slowly he moved closer to trick the human’s calm demeanour to crack and get the fear under his skin make his heart pump faster. This human smelled even more delicious than the girl had, and the taste! Damon realised he was moaning when he drank his first mouthful. The man was exquisite! Like warm chocolate or sweet honey or--

He didn’t hear the chuckle from Nik nor registered his movements until there was a gentle hand and then a strong grip in his hair, pulling him away from the neck. 

“Now, now, you mustn't kill him yet, Damon.” Damon had his mouth hanging open, shallow breathing coming through it. He wanted more. Why couldn't he just drink the worthless blood bag--

Nik wiped a splat of blood from his jaw with his finger, breaking Damon’s intensive thinking. Hecould only stare under heavy lids how the bloody finger wandered to Nik’s mouth. Nik let out a small sigh of pleasure before he bowed towards Damon and captured his lips into a tasty kiss of blood and whiskey. He released his strong grip to tangle his fingers into Damon’s raven hair.

Damon was in drunken-like state from the fantastic meal and the surprise kiss didn't help his mind to sober. He kissed eagerly back, moaning at the sensation. Hunger became so easily lust when it came to feeding.. But… this wasn't why he came here, no matter how good it felt or how much his body - oh his traitorous body! - seemed to want it. 

He pushed Nik but only managed to get his face a few inches away from his own.  
“I didn’t come here for this,” he said, palms on Nik’s chest. Even though he had just fed Nik felt impossible to move. Just how old was he? As old as Katherine? Or was he himself simply too weak? Damon hated feeling weak.

Nik’s eyes widened slightly before a look of annoyance hid the shock. His hand shot under Damon’s jaw to keep his head from moving. He opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but then he changed his mind with a contemplating look in his eyes. He relaxed his touch and sighed. 

“No, you came here to wait for you brother. But I know I desire to see you in my bed and I’m sure you wouldn’t mind it either,” he moved his other hand to give some pressure on Damon’s boner, ”Besides, what harm could it bring?” he asked with a wolfish grin. 

Nik was right: What harm could there be in having sex with complete but attractive stranger while waiting for his brother? Damon wouldn't lie to himself: Nik was a gorgeous sight with his slightly curly hair and high cheek bones, not forgetting the grin which made his eyes sparkle.

Tension disappeared from his body back to the relaxed after-feeding state as his hands reached up to touch the neck, the jaw, the hair, and any doubtful thought Damon could have was silenced by a kiss deeper than the first. He could feel the blood in his body rushing up and down - especially down, making him painfully hard. A moan escaped from his lips before it turned into a frustrated whine. He couldn't get enough of skin contact in this position! 

As a reaction he could hear a chuckle and a gasp. The amused chuckle definitely came from that teasing bastard with too many clothes, but who…? 

“Do not scream,” Nik compelled the human as their kiss was interrupted. Damon concluded the man was only ordered to comply to the feeding and was expected to die in the process, so the compulsion ended after he took his fangs off from the human’s neck. New glamouring made the human’s heart pound in terror but he was too shocked to move. 

“I want you,” Nik murmured to Damon.

“Can you walk, love?” he asked, rising up and offering his hand to Damon. 

“No need to treat me like I was made of porcelain,” Damon snapped, ignoring the offered hand. He did feel weak and needy because of the lust, but it would be too humiliating to allow to be treated like some delicate lady. 

“No need to be rude, Damon,” Nik said retreating his hand. He looked angry, but the emotion was quickly hidden behind a cold smile. Damon felt shivers run down his spine; this was a predator greater than him. That turned him on more than he would ever admit aloud.

Nik turned towards the human male and let his own fangs out. The human looked like he was about to faint. Unfortunately for the human he didn't have the chance to do so before Nik’s mouth was on the clean side of his neck. He was quickly drained and dead. 

Nik gave a content sigh and his eyes fluttered open. He turned his face towards Damon and gave him a content smile. 

“I wonder does he have siblings. That was…” Nik commented. He didn't finish the sentence but Damon understood what he meant. He had thought the blood was more exquisite than normal simply because he hadn't fed in a while, but it seemed he had been wrong. 

“Stay here, little raven, I'll get rid of the body,” Nik said after collecting himself. He took the body, swooshed out - Damon could hear the door opening and closing - and came back to the lounge. He was fast, or did Damon simply lose track of the time? His blood felt buzzing. Whichever was the case, his unfocused wondering was ended as quickly as it had started.

“Come, unless you think the bed is too much?” Nik asked with a smirk. Damon huffed and rose from the loveseat.

Nik led him to a bedroom where a large and clean bed waited. After closing the door he moved too fast for Damon to see and pushed him on the bed. Quickly he was on Damon, kissing his lips with ferocity. Damon felt the skin of his lips break into a bloody mess under Nik’s fangs. With nimble fingers he took over Damon’s shirt and let his mouth savage Damon’s jaw and neck. 

Damon felt the pain but was overwhelmed with the pleasure. Nik acted like an animal, Damon thought. The idea of stopping Nik seemed impossible to execute - not that he felt like doing so. Moans filled the room when Nik started to remove his pants. His traitorous body felt hot and needy, and Damon really wanted Nik to -- 

“Wait,” Damon said, raising his head up from the comfortable hug of the pillows and gripped Nik’s wrist before the other could finish what he had started. 

Nik’s reaction was to turn the tables around and capture Damon’s hands over his head, trap his body under his own, still fully clothed, and give him a long and surprisingly tender kiss to silence the protesting mouth. 

“Scared?” Nik asked with a wolfish grin. Damon felt flustered and humiliated. 

“Are you going to fuck me? Because if that’s the case, it’s not something I have done before, and would rather not to do,” Damon admitted calmly. Sex with a gorgeous woman was nothing new to him, but that was it. His experiences with men were almost non-existent. Of course he had kissed and had blowjobs given by the same gender, not to mention the few times he had the pleasure of mounting another man. But never, ever had he trusted someone to let them do the same to him. Why would he let Nik do what he had refused from others?

“Trust me, little raven, you will enjoy it greatly,” Nik said, staring deeply into Damon’s eyes. The wolfish grin had melt away and to its place had appeared an expression full of wonder.

Damon felt his body relax. Nothing bad could happen - except he would never want to have sex with another man, but it didn't seem like a big loss to him - because if Nik wanted to kill him, he would be dead already. He was immortal, his body could take it, but his mind couldn't take the sensation, the lust, the arousal he was feeling at the moment. 

Nik was back to kissing and nipping his skin, going downward, but this time it felt… gentle, almost caring. He freed Damon’s hands and let him shift his arms to a more comfortable position. Pants came finally off and his hard cock was freed from its clothed prison. Damon saw how Nik’s lips worked themselves into a smile before he gave the first long lick to the head. After a lick he swallowed as much as was comfortable with and sucked. Hard.

Damon hissed. The feeling was comparable with fire running through his veins and getting stuck in one body part. He tried to grasp Nik’s curly hair like he had done with so many lovers before, only to get a warning growl and a sharp nip on his cock. The growl felt good, the hard nip - almost a bite - did not.

“Ow!” Damon yelped but let his arm drop in defeat. 

Nik continued with gentler bites and sweet licks which made him reach absolution fast, but just as he was coming undone Nik took a firm grip from the base of his cock and squeezed. Damon whined for it was so long since he was left without power, without  
control  
in bedroom. Since Katherine, remarked his traitorous inner voice. It felt torturous for a dominant lover as himself.

He let go of Damon's member and gave him a kiss on his red lips. He broke the kiss to reach over the night table where he took a small glass bottle.

“Spread your legs for me.”

Damon did as commanded, crooking his knees and giving Nik more space between his legs. Nik kissed his lips once more while opening the bottle of oil. He poured it over Damon’s balls where it dripped down to his still-virgin hole. Nik collected some of it onto his fingers and smeared it thoroughly around the rim. 

“Relax, my raven,” Nik murmured before applying the first finger. He did small movements to get Damon’s body used to the new feeling. When the arousal in his hand weakened he gave it a few slow pumps until he decided it was time for the second finger. 

Damon couldn't help but grunt. It felt uncomfortable and his body tried to somewhat resist the invasion but with the oil and Nik’s talented fingers, his body was fighting an already lost battle. The change from discomfort to pleasure was quick. When third finger was added Damon was sure he could cum just from the combination of slow fingers in his ass and a slow handjob. 

“Do it,” Damon said with rough voice. The answer came in a form of a chuckle and slow but deep thrusts with the fingers. 

“Say please, Damon,” Nik said, but he didn't sound collected at all. Dark veins under his eyes and fangs out; Damon doubted he would stop even if the required ‘please' wasn't delivered.

“Please sir, would you be so kind and fuck me already?” Damon repeated a line so many girls had said to him. 

Nik took his fingers quickly out and slapped Damon’s ass. He didn’t give time for Damon’s muscles to tense before he had already coated his cock with the oil and thrust in. 

“Don't try to act like a whore; it's unfitting for you, Damon,” Nik said over Damon’s loud moans of pleasure. Damon sure felt like a whore, for the voices Nik got out of him sounded more dirty than the sex they were having. Nik gripped Damon’s ankle for support, spreading his leg straight from its folded position and pushing it a little forward to get better access to his ass. He made sure Damon couldn't escape from the slow pounding. 

It was the sweetest hell Damon had ever experienced, and it got better and worse when Nik quickened the pace. He didn’t need to breath per se but the feeling of not getting enough of air in the lungs didn’t disappear. Damon moaned loudly when Nik found his sweet spot and kept pounding precisely against it. He let go of Damon’s leg and bent down to kiss his collarbone. Damon couldn't help but loop his legs around Nik’s back and make sure his cock got some friction between their stomachs. 

The moment Nik’s fangs sunk on his neck Damon felt overwhelming pleasure. His nails clawed Nik’s bicep in search for stability to counter the feeling of falling. He couldn’t help but to grab Nik’s hair with his other hand to keep sure his devious mouth stayed just where it was, and this time he wasn’t met with resistance. The meal before made sure fatigueness didn’t ruin the experience, thought Nik didn’t drink more than was necessary for them both to reach their end. 

And right during the last second of his climax a piercing voice called: ”Nik! We’re home!”

The bedroom door was thrown open and a beautiful blonde girl was smiling down at them. Damon hadn't registered that there were new smells and laughter coming from the yard until the door opened. Humans, but also…

“What is he doing here?” 

And there he was: the reason why he had even come to Chicago. Damon felt mortified, for he was as out of touch with his normal, sarcastic self as it was possible to be. He hadn't comprehended how vulnerable he had let himself to be under Nik’s care until Stefan’s eyes found his. Stefan hadn’t seen him like this since he had caught him with Katherine.

Nik sighed deeply enough for everyone to hear him. “My raven,” Nik murmured in contrast so quietly that Damon barely heard him and tensed his shoulders to make sure Damon got the hint to drop his limbs from their locking and possessive position around his body.

“Rebekah, could you please make sure Mr Salvatore picks suitable drinks for our guests?” he asked calmly, raising himself up enough to block Damon’s view - and therefore making sure Stefan couldn't see him either.

“Nik what the hell-”

“Now, Rebekah,” Nik growled threateningly, ignoring Stefan’s hissed question.

The door was slammed shut.

Nik turned back to Damon. He sighed in disappointment and pulled his cock out of Damon’s ass before getting out of the bed. Damon couldn't help but gasp from surprise. Somehow his traitorous body had got used to the feeling of being joined to the point of forgetting that it still had something extra in it.

Nik threw Damon his clothes from the floor and a towel from a closet to wipe himself clean before he started redressing himself. The silence was interrupted only by the rustling of fabric. Although Nik was ready before Damon, he didn't leave the room until Damon was tip-top dashing again with only a ruffled hair and already healing bite mark on his neck as an evidence what had happened. They left the room together heading towards the sound of laughter and music, stopping at the doorway to view the happenings of the room. 

The humans were laughing and one of them was dancing with Rebekah - Nik’s sister? - to the music of gramophone. Stefan was not a happy bunny, for one of the humans was already almost drained but still weakly laughing. The room smelled bloody (and) delicious. Stefan was smiling but with an angry undertone which peaked its head the moment he noticed Nik and Damon. 

“You know he’s my brother, right Nik?” Stefan asked heatedly. He had a knife on his hand which was covered in blood from mutilating the dying human next to him. Dead now, Damon noticed, and wondered would his little brother try to hurt him with the same knife. 

“I do. He’s my guest, Stefan, so be nice,” Nik answered with a warning in his voice. 

Damon could see how Stefan’s eyes got darker and the veins popped on the surface of his skin. He didn’t understand why, but for some reason the thought of him and Nik having sex made Stefan mad. Therefore he had achieved the daily goal of his eternity long mission: make Stefan miserable. The thought made him almost giddy.

“I thank you for your hospitality, but I have no other impending business here,” Damon turned smoothly towards Nik and nodded deeply with a wide smile before looking at his brother once more. “Good to see you're not wasting your life hunting bunnies, Stefan,” he said with his signature ‘the winner takes it all’ grin before turning around to walk out of the outdoor. 

He heard the whoosh and Nik's scolding words of Stefan “daring to try to ruin the wall” but it didn’t make him turn around. He took his jacket, opened the door and closed it behind him, all in the human pace, enjoying every second of knowing how pissed his brother was. 

He chose to continue the slow strolling through the yard and the streets to get some knowledge of what kind of neighbourhood his brother was staying in. Of course he knew were his brother's apartment was, but going there was useless. The sun rose while he walked through the city to the apartment he was occupying at the time. Nothing fancy; he hadn’t planned on staying there any longer than was necessary. Now that he knew what kind of state his brother was in, he could start thinking about switching the scenery. He would be no fun without guilt to use against him.

A short moment after he had entered his flat there was a knock on the door. 

Damon turned around wondering what kind of human wanted his attention on the first rays of the morning sun. He opened the door to find a curly haired vampire standing under the sun rays. 

The flabbergasted expression on his face made Nik laugh briefly. Damon had two good reasons to be surprised: the fact that Nik had an amulet to protect him from sunlight and the fact that he had hunted Damon to his apartment. What did he want? 

“What--” Damon tried to ask before he was interrupted with a familiar position of Nik holding his jaw to maintain eye contact. 

“You will remember coming to the bar. The witches were busy, so you got laid. You will remember us drinking and having sex and enjoying it. If someone asks, you remember me getting staked shortly after the night. You will not remember myine or my sister’s face or names nor will you remember meeting Stefan. You got over it quickly and chose to pack your things and get out of the city,” Nik compelled. 

Damon was shocked. He could feel the compulsion settling in but he didn’t understand how that was even possible. Fear, shock, confusion, Damon was sure he would physically break because the emotions were too strong and too quick to handle. 

Softly, with a pondering look in his eyes, Nik said his parting words: “Someday, Damon Salvatore, we will meet again and I will return your memories, but after your flat’s door closes, you will remember nothing of this conversation.”

\-- 

The door closed quietly.

Damon felt confused. He should be already packing.

He didn't give any thought to the strange fact that his lips felt warm, like he had just kissed someone; Damon had already packed his possessions and was walking down the stairs to his car. Where should he go next?

**Author's Note:**

> The dubious consent -tag refers to Klaus influencing Damon's decision through compulsion. 
> 
> If you see any grammar mistakes/typos, please tell me so I can fix them. English isn't my native language so I'm really insecure of this. This is also my first fully completed fanfic, therefore constructive criticism is gladly welcomed. If there should be some tags I didn't add, feel free to mention it!
> 
> This fic has been slightly edited (nothing major, just fixing some language AND adding that Klaus promises to give Damon his memories back since that is quite important detail I didn't want to give when I first posted this fic for I wasn't sure I would continue this) on 1/10/2018 and added into a series! Yey!


End file.
